Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL
TV Tokyo, BS Japantv-tokyo.co.jp onair | network other = * Toonzai on CW4Kids (Episodes 1-25) * Vortexx * K2 (from June 9, 2012) * RTL2, Nickelodeon * Canal J * Cadena Tres Canal 28 | first aired = April 11, 2011 | last aired = Present | num of episodes = 99 as of April 14, 2013 | ref = }} Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL (pronounced zay-al zeɪal in Japanese, pronounced zek-sul in English) is a Yu-Gi-Oh! anime and manga series, as the successor to the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's series. The anime first aired on April 11, 2011 in popular evening slots in Japan on TV Tokyo.animenewsnetwork.com News: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal Anime, Manga Revealed It introduces the Xyz Summon mechanic and Xyz Monsters. It also starts the use of the Series 7 card layout replacing the Series 3 layout used in later episodes of [[Yu-Gi-Oh! (second series anime)|''Yu-Gi-Oh!]], and the majority of episodes of ''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX and Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Starting with the show's fourth arc, the show was advertised under the name Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL II (pronounced zay-al zeɪal sekando in Japanese, pronounced zek-sul second in English), but both NAS and TV Tokyo classify it as the same show, with the episode numbers continuing from where it was left off instead of returning to the start. V Jump scan. Spin-off Yu-Gi-Oh! D Team ZEXAL is a spin-off of the series made by Akihiro Tomonaga with the cooperation of Wedge Holdings. This spin-off is non-canon to the anime and manga series, and focuses on humor. Just like in the anime and manga, the series is set in the near future. However, it has no relation to them. Here, Yuma already knows Astral since the beginning, and forms a Dueling Team with Tori, Bronk and Caswell. Music Japanese opening theme 1: Masterpiece * Performer: Mihimaru GT * Episodes: 001-025 Japanese ending theme 1: My Quest * Performer: Golden Bomber * Episodes: 001-025 Japanese opening theme 2: BRAVING! * Performer: KANAN * Episodes: 026-049 Japanese ending theme 2: Longing Freesia * Performer: DaizyStripper * Episodes: 026-049 Japanese opening theme 3: Soul Drive * Performer: Color Bottle * Episodes: 050-073 Japanese ending theme 3: Wild Child * Performer: moumoon * Episodes: 050-073 Japanese opening theme 4: Unbreakable Heart * Performer: Takatori Hideaki * Episodes: 074-098 Japanese ending theme 4: Artist * Performer: Vistlip * Episodes: 074-098 Japanese opening theme 5: Dualism of Mirrors * Performer: Petite Milady * Episodes: 099- Japanese ending theme 5: GO WAY GO WAY * Performer: FoZZtone * Episodes: 099- English theme: Take a Chance The first official soundtrack CD, Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Sound Duel 1, was released by Marvelous Entertainment on September 28, 2011. The second official soundtrack CD, Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Sound Duel 2, was released by Marvelous Entertainment on September 19, 2012. It includes two CDs. Episodes DVD Development An encore screening of Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D Bonds Beyond Time on February 20, 2011 in Japan contained details on the production of Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL. The second 2011 issue of Weekly Shonen Jump included details of the screening a competition on how one hundred and ten readers can win passes to see it.animenewsnetwork.com New Yu-Gi-Oh! Series to Be Announced in February 4Kids confirmed that an English-language dub would premiere on October 15th 2011 at 9:30 AM. Differences in adaptations * Some names are Americanized. * The names on the Duelist's picture are removed. * The Win Sound Effect is changed in the English Dub. * Skirts and socks on female characters are lengthened to avoid any sexual nudity. * Astral's lower body appears to be blurred out with extra lighting. * While closer to the original than most English adaptations of Yu-Gi-Oh!, dialogue is altered to include more jokes. * The backs of the cards have been edited to become the standard backing seen in the other series, with an exception in the first 8 episodes, when they reaired, the backings are changed. In episode 26 and later, the backing of the cards changed to how they appear in the World Duel Carnival arc, just like the Japanese version. * The scenes depicting Numbers users aging from "Photon Hand" is cut. Although this isn't the case for when Kite takes Reginald Kastle's soul. * Screams heard from the Astral World when it's being attacked are removed. * When an overlay unit is used, the sound effect is replaced with a new one. * The Life Point sound effects is replaced with a different one than the original. * Riceballs and other Japanese cultural references are sometimes removed. * In the Duel Coaster, all "M's" on "Magic markers" are digitized to "S" to represent "Spell markers". Staff The following staff are credited. Allusions to previous Yu-Gi-Oh! series There are a lot of allusions to various other Yu-Gi-Oh! series within several episodes of Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL. Most of these allusions have to do with characters or monsters, but there are some aspects of gameplay that bear allusions as well. Although Yu-Gi-Oh! GX and Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's allude to previous series as well, there are more allusions in ZEXAL than in either series, though this is to be expected. Yu-Gi-Oh! * Episode 15 features a Deck of Statue monsters that are based on monsters from the original series, like "Dark Magician" and "Blue-Eyes White Dragon". * Astral and Yuma's relationship shares many similarities with Pharaoh Atem and Yugi Muto's relationship, with the Emperor's Key taking the place of the Millenium Puzzle. * Kite Tenjo's will to protect his younger brother Hart is similar to Seto Kaiba's desire to protect his brother Mokuba. * Kite Tenjo signature card, "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon", has a lot of similarities with Seto Kaiba's signature card, "Blue-Eyes White Dragon". They have same name structure, both cards are Dragon-Type, LIGHT Attribute monsters with 3000 ATK and 2500 DEF and both cards have, in addition, an Extra Deck monster upgraded counterpart: a three-headed version with 4500 ATK (the "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" and "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon"). * Shark has a lot in common with Joey Wheeler, wherein both bully their respective series' protagonists, Yuma and Yugi, early on in the series, but then later become good friends. They also end up Dueling in tournaments, fighting for their sisters who are in hospitals. * Rio Kastle has had bandages on her eyes, similar to Serenity Wheeler. * Flip shares many personality traits with Weevil Underwood. Also, both cheat when they Duel by messing with their opponent's Decks beforehand. * "Gagaga Magician" and "Gagaga Girl" are similar in appearance to "Dark Magician" and "Dark Magician Girl", respectively. * The World Duel Carnival shares a lot in common with the tournaments of the Yu-Gi-Oh! second series anime. ** It is the first tournament in Yu-Gi-Oh! anime history since Battle City to require participants to collect what are essentially pieces of a puzzle (in the WDC, Heart Pieces; in Battle City, Locator Cards, which contain pieces of a map) in order to enter the final round. ** Also, the Duel Coaster becomes the first site of the Carnival finals, in the same way Kaiba Craft 3 became the first site of the Battle City Finals (albeit with different rules). ** Furthermore, during the second round of the World Duel Carnival finals, each Duel is held on a different field with its own unique characteristics, similar to the KC Grand Championship, and somewhat antithetical to Duelist Kingdom, where the finals were held in the castle on a normal field and the remaining Duels were on special fields. * "Rank-Up Magic - Barian's Force" is similar to "The Seal of Orichalcos" by how the the logo on the cards appear on the foreheads of the people who use it, make monsters stronger by dark magic, used by the main antagonists and appear in season 4 of their respective eras. * Gilag's monsters can attach to him just like Valon's Armor Monsters can attach to him. * Vector using an alternative name to gain the trust of Yuma and his friends is similar to how Marik Ishtar used "Namu" to deceive Yugi Muto and his friends. * Astral being corrupted by darkness by Vector is similar to how Yami Yugi was corrupted by darkness when he played the "The Seal of Orichalcos". Yu-Gi-Oh! GX * Yuma Tsukumo's signature card, "Number 39: Utopia" is similar to Jaden Yuki's signature card "Elemental HERO Neos". Both are white colored Warrior-Type LIGHT Attribute monsters with 2500 ATK and 2000 DEF. * Astral and Kite's rivalry, at least prior to the WDC, is similar to Jaden's rivalry with Zane Truesdale, in that the protagonist loses the first Duel (almost loses, in Astral's case, as the Duel is interrupted) and ties the second Duel. * Yuma by the same token as Jaden, is a "slacker" in school. They also both sport red attire (Jaden's Slifer Red trenchcoat and Yuma's red jacket as well as red hair highlights. * In episode 17, Fortuno kidnaps some of Yuma’s friends; they are then put atop a pillar where Fortuno casts an illusion that they are standing atop lava; this is very akin to when Jaden first dueled Nightshroud in a volcano by which beforehand, Nightshroud abducted two of Jaden’s friends, Syrus Truesdale and Chumley Huffington, whom are subsequently plunked in a protective globe in the vicinity around actual lava. *Yuma and his friends going to the Barian World to save Rei is similar to how Jaden and his friends go to the Duel Monsters Spirit World to save Jesse Anderson. * Yuma and Shark's duel in episodes 61 and 62 could be similar to Jaden and Chazz's duel in episodes 87 and 88. The reason is that both the main protagonists opponent was possessed by someone. Chazz was possessed by Sartorius and Shark was possessed by Vetrix. Another way their duels are similar is that both Chazz and Shark lost the duel on purpose. Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's * Both the main protagonists live in futuristic cities in which there is a new style of dueling. ** In addition, both protagonist's respective fathers are lost in a different way (Dr. Fudo died after the Zero Reverse incident and Kazuma Tsukumo was trapped in Astral World). * The concept of Xyz Summoning introduced in ZEXAL has a lot in common with Synchro Summoning, namely that both require all involved monsters to be on the field, both pay attention to Levels, and neither require any other cards. ** Furthermore, Xyz Monsters are allegedly destined to destroy the ZEXAL multiverse, similar to how Synchro Monsters destroy the world in the future of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. ** Both of Yusei's and Yuma's signature cards belong to the monster Types introduced within their respective series ("Stardust Dragon" is a Synchro Monster, while "Number 39: Utopia" is an Xyz Monster). * The Xyz Monsters have their stars on the left side of the card, like the Dark Synchro Monsters used in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. ** Furthermore, both have the black borders. * When Kite is Dueling, after his outfit changes color, he bears a striking resemblance to Jack Atlas. * The first stage of the Duel Coaster is similar to the Battle Royal that Primo conducted in 106. ** Yuma, Kite and Shark duel Dr. Faker in similar conditions to Yusei Fudo, Jack Atlas and Crow Hogan's duel with Rex Goodwin. * The way Dr. Faker was possessed by Vector is similar to how the Earthbound Immortals possessed the Dark Signers. They both made "deals" with the dark side yet the force possesses them when they experience a change of heart. * The Chaos Xyz Monsters from ZEXAL II work much like the Meklord monsters, designed specifically to destroy the "Numbers" as Meklords target Synchro Monsters. * Rio Kastle and Luna share common traits with each other; they both have older twin brothers and they have connections to two different worlds: the Barian World and the Duel Monster Spirit World. * Rei Shingetsu is similar to Vizor, as they were both originally affiliated with a main antagonist in some way (Vizor with Z-one and Rei with the Barians (namely Vector) and that they both masquerade as best friends to the protagonist (Vizor with Yusei and Rei with Yuma) only to later reveal their real identities. Trivia * There has been no mention or the action of Synchro Summoning in the series so far, although "Iron Chain Dragon" was seen in episode 1's preview, and "Dark Tuner Nightmare Hand" was seen in both the episode and preview for episode 1. * Neither has any mention of a Duel Runner or a Turbo Duel. However, Reginald Kastle drives a motorcycle that has the same sound as a Duel Runner. Also, only in the manga, Thunder Spark Duels in a Turbo Duel-like system. * Since players follow the rule on setting monsters in face-down Defense Position, this series is the closest to real-world game mechanics than the other series (as they summon monsters face-up if putting in defense mode). The only noted exception in ZEXAL is the Duel Coaster. External links * tv-tokyo.co.jp Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL official site References ZEXAL, Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL, Yu-Gi-Oh! de:Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL es:Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL fr:Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL